


Accident Prone

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers AU. Lexa is the Head of Slytherin house and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Clarke is the school's Matron and teacher of healing magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Prone

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best magic school in all of Europe. It is that very school where Lexa Trigedakru and Clarke Griffin worked. Lexa was the Head of Slytherin House and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Clarke was the Matron who also taught healing magic. Clarke had only been working at Hogwarts for a year. Lexa had been teaching there for six years.

Lexa was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to her second year students. They were learning how to duel and learning a new spell called Expelliarmus. “Hannah, you’re up” Professor Trigedakru called. A young Ravenclaw with brown hair and brown eyes climbed up on the duelling platform. She stood opposite her teacher and withdrew her wand. “Move your wand like so” Lexa instructed, demonstrating with her own wand. “And say Expelliarmus”.

The spell disarms a person’s opponent so Lexa assumed she wouldn’t need to use a defensive spell. “Expelliarmus!” Hannah exclaimed as she raised her wand. Instead of throwing Lexa’s wand out of her hand, a large white burst of light shot out of her wand, hit Lexa in the chest and threw her backwards and off the platform. There was a loud sickening crunch as she landed and she let out a quiet groan of pain.

“The lesson is over for today, please return to your dormitories” Lexa told the class as she got up off the floor. She waited for her students to file out of the room before lifting her robe’s arm checking her arm. It had a big purple bruise and looked swollen. Probably broken. She put her wand away and headed for the hospital wing, two floors down. When she got there she laid eyes on a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes.

It was clear the blonde woman was the Matron, but she had never seen this woman before. Lexa stood at the entrance silently appreciating the woman’s beauty until the matron noticed her. The matron walked over to Lexa and offered her hand to the brunette professor. “Hey, I’m Matron Clarke Griffin, what can I do for you today?” Clarke asked. Lexa shook her hand with her un-injured hand and gave a small embarrassed smile.

“One of my students hit me with the Expelliarmus charm and knocked me off the platform. I think my arm is broken” Lexa answered. Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s back, led her over to an empty bed and sat her down on it.

“Let’s see” she requested and gently lifted Lexa’s arm to examine it. “Definitely broken” Clarke confirmed. She cradled Lexa’s arm in her lap, as she sat on the side of Lexa’s bed. “Brackium Emendo” Clarke said clearly, casting the spell to heal bones. Within seconds the spell repaired Lexa’s broken arm and the swelling went down. “It’s still going to be sore for a bit so don’t bump it” Clarke warned as she got up to get a sling.

Clarke returned to her patient and tied the sling around Lexa’s arm and over her shoulder. “I should make sure you’re fine to return to work” Clarke told her as she examined Lexa further and checked for a concussion. “You’re fine”. Clarke finished her examination and put her wand away.

“Thank you for your help” Lexa thanked Clarke.

“No problem” Clarke replied smiling. “Goodbye Professor”

“Goodbye Matron, have a good day” Lexa said before getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

The next time Lexa ends up in the hospital wing it is after a student cast a curse that accidentally hit her called Anteoculatia. She stood by the entrance door of the hospital wing and cleared her throat, getting Clarke’s attention. When Clarke turned to look at the woman, amusement filled her eyes and she tried to hide a smile. The hex had caused Lexa to grow antlers.

Clarke led Lexa over to a bed and sat her down. Then she went to her supplies cupboard and got out ingredients for a potion. She mixed them together and gave the smoking potion to Lexa, who drank it with a disgusted expression on her face. Clarke made Lexa sit back against the pillows on the bed and told her, “You’ll have to stay here until they go, you might poke someone’s eye out”.

The two women got to talking about their students and why they got into their teaching positions. They chatted for a long time and a long times after the antlers had gone, not realising how long they had been talking. When they finally realised they said goodbye and Lexa left for her next class.

The third time Lexa ended up in the hospital wing there were no physical signs of something wrong, so when Clarke saw her at first she thought Lexa had just decided to visit her. Clarke walked over to her with a smile on her face. “What can I do for you today Professor?” Clarke asked.

“One of my students hit me with a curse again. Can you believe it? Three times in a row, this time it’s a babbling curse as you can probably tell” Lexa babbled, almost unintelligibly. Clarke laughed at Lexa’s babbling and smiled brightly. Clarke led her over to a bed and moved to the supply cupboard. As she made the potion she would need Lexa continued babbling.

“You know you’re very beautiful and highly attractive. I can’t stop thinking about you. Though the circumstances of us meeting are unfortunate.” Lexa was blushing as she was talking, not able to stop herself. She was thankful when Clarke finally gave her the potion to stop talking. Lexa drank it all down quickly and couldn’t bring herself to look at Clarke after what she had confessed.

“So you think I’m attractive?” Clarke asked.

“No! Well, yes but I’m not attracted to you, that was the curse” Lexa lied.

“Mhmm” Clarke hummed, knowing that the other woman was lying, but she let it go. “Goodbye Professor”. Clarke walked off back to her office and Lexa left the hospital wing embarrassed and regretting her lie. She just wasn’t ready to admit to her feelings, even to herself.

The fourth time Lexa ended up in the hospital wing, had been after an attack by death eaters at Hogsmeade. One of them had cast Antonin Dolohov's curse, no one knew of its name and referred to it by that name. Lexa had been knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital wing by a fellow faculty member. Clarke was extremely worried about Lexa when she found out the cause of the trauma, Lexa was lucky to be alive.

Clarke had instructed for the professor to put Lexa in an empty bed and shooed them from the wing. She tended to Lexa’s visible wounds first and then administered ten different potions, which was quite difficult when her patient was unconscious. Lexa was in a coma for six full days and Clarke tended to her internal injures every day. It wasn’t until the seventh day of her coma that Lexa finally woke up.

“Hey, Lexa. Don’t worry, you’re safe, you’re back at Hogwarts” Clarke comforted, sitting on the edge of the bed when she saw Lexa open her eyes.

“What happened?” Lexa asked.

“A Death Eater cursed you” Clarke answered.

“How mad was I injured?” Lexa questioned.

“Pretty badly, mostly internal injuries” Clarke informed her. Lexa tried to sit up but at the loud cry of pain, Clarke eased her back down on the pillow. “You still need time to heal”. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes. Clarke got the potions from her supply cabinet and went back to Lexa’s side. Lexa opened her eyes again and looked at the ten potions.

“I really need that many potions?” Lexa asked.

“Yes and you need to take them every day for the next six weeks” Clarke answered. She administered the potions, helping Lexa take them. “You worried me” Clarke admitted.

“I’m ok, I’m alive thanks to you” Clarke assured her. Clarke gave a faint smile but looked down at the bed, a tear slipping down her cheek. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and stroked her hair. “I’m right here” she whispered into Clarke’s ear. They weren’t together but they both knew they had feelings for each other.

“I should be the one comforting you” Clarke said pulling away from Lexa.

“You were worried, that’s understandable. I’d be worried if it was you” Lexa told her.

“You should rest, you need to heal” Clarke replied, but stayed where she was as Lexa fell asleep.

Seven weeks later, one week after her treatment ended, Lexa turned up in the hospital wing yet again. “Are you ok?” Clarke asked worriedly, rushing over to Lexa.

“I’m better than ok” Lexa answered smiling from ear to ear. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke’s cheek, making her blush. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

“I’d love to” Clarke told her smiling happily. “I get off in five”.

“I’ll wait here then” Lexa told her. Clarke went to her office at the back of the hospital wing and finished some paper work. After those five minutes she grabbed her cloak and put it on while walking back to Lexa. They left the school grounds and disapparated. They apparated outside a small romantic restaurant not that far from Hogwarts. They entered the restaurant to a wonderful beginning to the rest of their lives.


End file.
